Not Good Enough
by Hybrid Person
Summary: Keith learns about how depressed Lance is and finally confesses something, which changes the two's lives forever.


As I stepped into my dorm with a smile on my face, it instantly vanished when the door closed tightly. I dropped to the floor and tried not to cry. I kinda sounded like a strangled dog.

There was too much stress. Keith would not talk to me, much less accidentally flirt with me. My team makes me feel like the idiot of Voltron.

The crying became louder.

No one really cares about me except maybe Shiro and Hunk. I couldn't be good enough. I will never be good enough. Keith thinks I'm an idiot who knows nothing. Pidge thinks I'm an idiot who cares about nothing but myself. Allura thinks I'm an idiot who's obsessed with nothing but girls.

The crying became louder.

I couldn't hear anything but my crying. I just realized I'd moved into the middle of my room and curled up in a ball. That made me cry harder.

I heard the door open and somebody running up to me. They took me into their arms and cradled me to their chest. I heard a soft voice consoling me and I clung onto them, not thinking about who it even was.

The person was too skinny to be Hunk. They were too tall to be Pidge. The chest felt male, so it was not Allura. So it could've either been Keith or Shiro. It probably wasn't Keith, he doesn't even care about me. I slowly opened my teared up eyes and they widened, causing more tears to slide out.

It _was_ Keith. He was holding me tightly and crying himself. His face was so worried. He stroke my hair back and kept telling me it was going to be ok.

I sat up and pulled him into a needy hug. He hugged me with the same demeanor and I cried harder. I heard a little bit of sobbing on his side and a face snuggling into my shoulder. I felt Keith pull back and I held onto the back of his head while he turned to face me.

"Lance… What's wrong?.." Keith said softly.

I bit my lip and my gaze lowered to the ground. Keith quickly grabbed my chin and pulled my head to his level. His intense blue eyes were piercing, but beautiful in a way. He looked at me in worry and anger.

"Lance. McClain. Answer me, now." Keith said firmly, his gaze becoming even more intense.

I looked back into those damn eyes with bravery. I closed my eyes and started.

After I was done explaining, Keith's expression softened greatly and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

I smiled sadly and took my finger to wipe away the tear gently. Keith held onto my wrist and kept it there for a second, as if memorizing the feeling of my touch.

Keith let go and I put my hand onto the back of his head again, stroking his thick, black hair. A blush spread across Keith's face and I pulled his face closer to mine.

"I love you, Lance. After meeting you, I really don't know what I would do if I lost you. Seriously." Keith muttered.

I closed my eyes and thought for a second.

"I love you too, Keith. My heart races when you even turn to face me, honestly." I answered softly.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips against mine and Keith's body pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and kissed him back. I felt two hands held flat against my chest and I played with his hair.

After a little bit, I pulled back reluctantly and Keith smiled at me. He got up and walked over to my door.

"It's time you go to bed, Lance. Good night." Keith called out to me.

Before he could walk away, I got up quickly and grabbed his wrist. He whipped his head to face me, and I laughed a bit.

"Can you sleep with me?"

"Of course, why not?"

Keith stepped back into the room and closed the door. He took off his jacket and I took mine off as well.

I climbed into my bed and Keith crawled into the other side. I stared at the ceiling for a bit and rolled over to look at Keith. He was staring at me, too. Once I rolled over, he blushed wildly and closed his eyes.

"I know you're awake, Mullet."

"You can't prove anything."

"You're talking right now."

"Oh shit, wait."

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"S-Sure…."

Keith inched over and cuddled into my chest. I held him and rested my chin on his shoulder. He sighed and put his face into my neck.

I slowly drifted off to sleep, smelling his thick hair, which oddly smelt like apples.

I


End file.
